User blog:Jacksfilms/Fucking Scary Spice hacked my Youtube!!!
It was about 3 in the morning. I was on my computer browsing through my channel. I saw a new video by Jacksfilms (me), titled, "New Project." I didn't remeber uploading this. When I clicked on it, I saw it only had 3 views, so I quickly clicked on it. I saw that there were no comments, and when the video started playing, I stopped and watched in confusion. It was my old video, from about a year ago. (You should probably watch it before reading this. Weird DDR Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2AF0belhqo&feature=relmfu) Except the quality was, well, very poor. I scratched my head. "Did Mel do this?" I thought. I leaned in closer and watched. It was the first couple of seconds of the video, where the creepy guy was leaning closer to me. Instead of the normal, "Hi" it was a louder hi, that messed up my speakers. It was late at night, I was half asleep, so it scared the shit out of me. I sat up quickly. Isaid "Jesus!" and the video continued normally, up until the creepy guy said, "Don't you remember?" There was a weird low creepy growling sound. The video was normal, I guess, until the growling noise sounded again. There was about five frames of the creepy Jack smiling. Then the video was normal. Regular Jack said, "You know, I do remember you. Get out of my house." Creepy Jack began moving his eyebrows, until out of nowhere the video cuts to a scene from Friday the 13th. It was Miss Voorhees saying, "They never should have opened this place again, there's been too much trouble here." She started to say something else, when it was cut off by another scene from the movie. It was Jason, drowning. I've seen the movie once or twice, and that part always gets me. When I saw it in the video, I didn't believe it. Why the hell did Mel put this in the video? Then a freay ass picture just came out of nowhere. I actually screamed outloud when this happened. It appeared to be the Creepy Jack, screaming, and the colorings were dark green. A morbid version of Jacksfilms' theme was playing. I quickly looked down at me keyboard, and pressed command+shift+3. I took a screen shot. This continued for about three seconds, when all the sudden it cut to another one of my video, but this one was really old. It was the first video to have the Creepy Jack (Ping Pong Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxEJo7BM_IE&feature=relmfu). It was a closeup of Creepy Jack's eyes, then it cut to Regular Jack, dropping his phone on the ground. It then cut to Creepy Jack again, saying, "There was a change in plans." Then back to Normal Jack, saying "You're not welcome here. Not after what you did last time." Then it cut to that fucking Creepy Jack picture, but this time, sad music playing in the background. Let me just say, the picture and the music did not go together. It gave me this huge feeling of guilt, and confusion, I sputtered out to my desktop, "N-no stop! Stop it!" I was scared shitless. My mouse was about to hit exit, when the video went to black. Text showed up. It said, "I am already dead." I was so scared. I didn't have control over my self. I slapped my computer several times, and started sobbing. After a minute I got some control back and I refreshed the page to see how many views it got. I prayed I wasn't the only one who viewed this. Then YouTube came up with a message that said, "This video has been removed by it's owner. We're sorry for any conveniece." I bit my lip and thought. Was this a prank? Was Mel drunk when she accidentally posted this? Category:Blog posts